Krain v. Silverdawn
Category:Krain Category:Stories Krain v. Silverdawn :- by Krain The winds of Ethol Rethor swept over the sand, the lighthouse in the distance flickered warnings to oncoming boats. Save for the occasional naga surfacing from the depths of the sea to investigate, Desolace was- as always- barren. The sun had fully set, leaving only the fresh stars and soft moonlight to illuminate the region. A lone warrior stood by a cliff, looking out to sea. Sensing something, he turned around and headed up the cliff's path to investigate. Then, as if a creation of the moonlight itself, a woman garbed in white came into view. She sat atop a frostsaber, cautiously approaching the warrior as he in turn closed the gap between them. Then, as if time itself paused to take a breath, they stopped. They watched. The warrior smiled. The woman bowed. Krain drew his long curved blade from its sheath, readying himself. Contrary to his adversary, his robes were red and black, and whipped violently in the wind, though his intentions were not so different. "Silverdawn", as she was called, drew her own weapons. They simultaneously let each other know they were ready, and opened themselves up to attack. Krain leaped forward, using the wind as his ally as the great Tauren almost flew at his opponent, and their swords met with a thunderous clap. The warrior struck decisively and consciously, putting thought and intentions with every swing; every move. He towered over the woman, his sword alone comparable to her stature, and yet she held her own. In fact, to call this an even match would be an understatement. The moon seems to shine brighter as the match ensued, and with it, her power strengthened. Her blows were quick, and her grace outmaneuvered the bulky Tauren, no matter how strong he was. He was losing. Krain struck the ground with his mighty hoof, as Silverdawn temporarily lost her balance. He lept back, pulling out a bandage and wrapping it around his hand. She nodded, allowing him the moment to regain his composure. Then, as if the sea itself was a bad omen, a hulking giant lumbered in their direction. Krain turned his attention to the oncomer, looked back to Silverdawn, grinned, and lunged his sword at the giant. Silverdawn quickly joined the fight, and in a matter of seconds the massive trespasser had fallen at the mercy of the two. Krain tightened his bandage and charged back into his former target, knocking her backwards. He shouted with a bestial vigor and worked his way backwards, pulling the fight down the beach as she swung relentlessly at him. No matter his rage, though, she was clearly more skilled with a blade. She sliced across his chest, sending the Tauren tumbling backwards into a pillar. He stood up in the shadows of the ruins, panting heavily. He looked for another potion or bandage; anything that could give him a second chance, but before he could reach into his cloak, Silverdawn's hammer came flying, sending him right through the pillar and knocking him unconscious. ~~ Krain awoke to find the woman in white kneeling over him, whispering words of mourning. He got up and dusted himself off. It would take more than a bad blow to keep this warrior down. It was time to get serious. He drew a second sword from his side- this one, even more longer and wider than the last. Bearing a blade in each hand, he readied himself for a second fight. "So this is a paladin," he thought, "How to beat one who can revive herself..?" He watched her movements carefully and parried each one until it was time to unleash his Bloodhoof teachings. Each time Silverdawn swung, Krain met it with his own and used his other sword to strike her. He retaliated incessantly until he wore himself out- but he was not the only one. His opponent was also at the end of the line. "This is it," Krain grinned, "My chance!" But before he could execute a last move, a strange shield surrounded the paladin. This was a type of magic Krain had never seen the likes of. Before long, she had recovered exponentially, and reengaged the Tauren in battle. Krain held both swords in a hand, keeping her in a stalemate of sorts until he could reach for a bottle in his cloak. Quickly drinking it down, and yelled furiously- his rage was at its peak. He swung mercilessly at the woman, each swing harder than the last, and every other swing cutting through her magics. She tried to heal, but her efforts were in vain: he had mortally wounded her. Silverdawn fought valiantly until they had both exhausted their bodies, and neither was in a position to bandage or recuperate. Krain ducked under the swing of Silverdawn's blade, cutting the back of her leg to prohibit her movements. As he came up however, she was still determined to end this. They both swung at each other fiercely, attempting to execute the last move once and for us. In the end, the warrior Krain was outmatched. He fell to the ground, too wounded now to continue the fight. Silverdawn bowed to him in utmost respect, as his kodo arrived and hoisted him upon its back. He bowed back weakly, followed by a salute. In the return, the paladin blew him a kiss (or so he thought), before riding off into the moonlight. Krain patted the kodo firmly, muttering "Let's go home. We've learned a lot today." Awards